


the last of the real ones

by deathlytireddan



Series: bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, fluff and fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the bingo squares:midnight swimandproposal.“Is it full of drowned bugs?” He asks, pulling off his hoodie and t shirt, then his trousers before he can lose his nerve.Dan surfaces, grinning from ear to ear. “No. It’s cold as fuck, though.”“Oh, great.”Phil jumps. It’s freezing, freezing cold, everywhere all at once.





	the last of the real ones

**Author's Note:**

> In this they’re both....17/18? Not in uni yet but done with A levels, I guess? (I don’t know much about the uk school system.) Also, while writing this I imagined it to be more present day than 2009, but it doesn’t really matter.
> 
> The title is a Fall Out Boy song; I recommend it!

“This is so stupid,” Phil whispers, even as he lets himself be dragged along behind Dan. His hand is probably clammy from nerves and disgusting, but Dan doesn’t comment on it. 

“Shhh,” Dan says, then ruins it by saying: “Shit, did you hear something?”

Phil freezes, trying to listen. His mum is gonna be so disappointed in him letting himself be dragged into someone’s private pool. Damn, they didn’t even get to make out or _anything_. 

Then Dan is laughing silently, shoulders shaking, his stupid, stupid beautiful face scrunched up with it. 

Phil shoves him. “I hate you. You’re horrible. God! Why did I let you drag me into this?”

Dan’s face softens. He leans over, giving Phil a very purposeful kiss. “Because you want to. I’m just letting you.” 

Phil doesn’t have time to think about that, because Dan is letting go of his hand and grabbing onto the chain link fence, putting one foot in it and then another. Phil winces at the way he wobbles and almost slips, but then he’s on the other side, laughing again. 

“Come on!” 

Phil looks at the fence dubiously. He’d imagined barbed wire at the top, and guard dogs biting at his ankles. It isn’t that tall, really. He makes sure his laces are tied and heaves himself over. 

Dan slows his fall, giving him an awkward kind of half hug on the way down. 

“There, you did it.” He smooths Phil’s shirt down, lingering. 

Phil glances up at the dark house. 

“C’mon, I told you they were out of town. It’s okay, really.”

Phil nods, a whisper of excitement going up his spine, turning his arms to goosebumps

Dan grips his hand again, pulling hum around the house to the back, where the pool rests in the ground. It looks dark and menacing. 

Phil looks at Dan doubtfully. The grass is soaking through his shoes and he shivers in his thin hoodie, watching Dan give him a thumbs up and fiddle with something. 

Lights in the pool come on, and it looks slightly less scary. Kind of sexy, in a way. 

“Is it weird it’s kind of -“ he stops, because Dan is pulling off his clothes and jumping into the pool. 

He isn’t entirely naked, but. 

“Is it full of drowned bugs?” He asks, pulling off his hoodie and t shirt, then his trousers before he can lose his nerve. 

Dan surfaces, grinning from ear to ear. “No. It’s cold as fuck, though.” 

“Oh, great.” 

Phil jumps. It’s freezing, freezing cold, everywhere all at once. 

Dan’s mouth is warm, though. He’s crowding Phil against the side, insistent and wanting. There’s a lot of naked wet skin against Phil’s.

He breathes against Dan’s mouth. “You taste like chlorine.” He doesn’t have time to be nervous anymore. It’s been pushed away, replaced with Dan, Dan, Dan, and freezing skin on freezing skin, and Dan’s tongue in his mouth. 

Phil lets out an embarrassing noise from somewhere in the back of his throat. He blushes, hiding his face in Dan’s neck.

The water laps at them, casting strange, pretty shadows on Dan’s skin. 

Dan nudges Phil out of his neck. “I liked that.” 

“Oh. Good.” 

Dan giggles, high and giddy, settling his arms around Phil’s neck, just looking. His eyes are big and dark, water clinging to the lashes. Phil looks back, for once not embarrassed. 

He likes Dan, Dan likes him.

He inhales.

“Be my boyfriend.”

Dan’s eyes widen and then he’s blushing, giving Phil a series of little kisses.“Yes, Yes. Duh.” 

Phil grins. “Cool.”

“Oh, you’re such a - such a _dork_,” he mutters, not looking unhappy about it. 

Phil’s _boyfriend_.

Eventually the water is just too cold, and not even making out can keep them warm. They do their best to shake off the water and dress, shivering and tripping over themselves, barely able to keep their eyes off the other. 

Phil’s clothes cling to him horribly. His hands and feet are ice. He doesn’t regret a thing.

“My place, right?” Dan checks, giving him a boost over the fence.

“Yeah,” Phil nods. He’s definitely not sneaking back into his house right now, dripping wet and high on love, with what feels like the start of a nice big bruise under his jaw. 

“Good.” 

-

Dan’s family is gone for the weekend so the house is blessedly empty. They take turns showering after a quick look of agreement. They aren’t there yet, and they’re both too cold and sleepy anyway. 

Dan heats up a frozen pizza while Phil stands under the showerhead. The shampoo smells just like Dan, warm and citrusy. He stands there sniffing it for maybe too long, thinking about how they’ll both smell the same now.

Dan is sitting on the sofa when he comes down, the pizza split between them on two plates. He looks warm and cuddly and sleepy, face flushed from the shower, his curls damp across his forehead. 

“Hey,” he says, holding out Phil’s plate. 

Phil blushes for no reason and sits next to him, asking silently. 

Dan scoots closer in answer, pressing their sides together, laying his head down on Phil’s shoulder and yawning. “Where are you sleeping?” 

Phil swallows his bite. “Where do you want me to sleep?”

Dan looks up at him. “In my bed?”

Oh, yes, please. He nods. “Sounds good.” Phil hopes his voice doesn’t sound too strangled. He imagines sleeping next to Dan, warm and tucked up together, then realizes he doesn’t have to imagine it at all. 

This is his reality now. Dan is his boyfriend, Phil is his boyfriend. 

Phil kisses him. They both taste like pizza. Dan grins. His eyes are only half open, his whole body sleepy and relaxed. “What was that for?” 

Phil smothers a yawn. “I’m happy.” 

Dan kisses him again. They go to bed, and wake up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you like it too :)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/188498057000/the-last-of-the-real-ones-ao3-link-here-word)


End file.
